The Blackest of Tears
by with-a-passion
Summary: Sirius Black has a daughter, niether he or his daughter know of each other...at least until Alexa's fourth year at Hogwarts. Set during The Prisoner Of Azkaban at first...R
1. Depression

**A/N: Hellau, this is my very first ever Harry Potter story...I sorta got bored of 'Lost' and thought I'd write this instead. Please review, they make me smile :) unless they are horrible...yeah, anyway. I hope that you enjoy the story.**

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING THAT IS COPYRIGHTED (sp? i think so) _**

_Depression_

In a town on the outskirts of London, Alexa Cassandra Coles was sitting cross legged on her bed looking miserably out of the window. It was a week into the summer holidays and it hadn't stopped raining.

A soft knock on the bedroom door dragged the fourteen year old from her thoughts, "Come in" She said, moving her eyes away from the window and letting them rest on the pearl blonde woman that had just entered the room.

"Dinner's ready, love" Said the woman, softly.

"I'll be down in a minute, mum" Replied Alexa, getting up off her bed, "I'm just gonna finish writing my letter to Sabrina"

"Okay, don't be too long" Her mum said, exiting the room just as quietly as she had entered.

Alexa sighed, her mum had suffered from depression for as long as she could remember, unlike other children her age, Alexa never had a mum that would play with her when she was little, or a mum that would take her to the park or out for picnics…well, actually that was a lie, Alexa and her mum did go for a picnic once but it ended up in her mum bursting into tears and blubbering about her first date with someone…or at least, that's what it sounded like. Alexa had become accustomed to her mums tears, it was almost like a role reversal, Alexa being the mum and Cassandra, her mum, being the hormonal teenager.

Picking up her quill, Alexa quickly finished off her letter to her best friend Sabrina, before quickly yet quietly, not wanting to startle her mum, running down the stairs to dinner.

"Ooh, Macaroni! My favorite" Alexa said, as she took a seat at the small round dining table. Her mum smiled in reply.

"I can't believe it's been raining since the minute I stepped off the Hogwarts Express!" The Teenager said, trying to make conversation.

Her mother seemed to ignore the comment and instead put down her fork and looked at her daughter.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alexa asked, looking worried.

"I need to tell you something", Cassandra croaked, starting to well up.

"What is it, mum?" The miniature blonde asked, gulping.

"I'm so sorry", Cassandra continued.

"Sorry for what? Mum, what's going on?" Alexa questioned, her voice rising slightly.

"You're leaving" Said the tearful mother, bluntly.

"What? Why?!?" Alexa stood up from the table abruptly, making her mother jump.

"I can't…I…You just have to leave, Alexa, don't question it!" Cassandra said, her voice rising to meet her daughters. Alexa stood stunned for a moment, she had never seen her mum like this before, almost angry, but with who?

"Mum, please? What's happening?" Whispered Alexa, as silent tears trickled down her pale cheeks.

"I can't cope Alexa…not right now, and…" Cassandra trailed off, lowering her head.

"and what?" Alexa asked.

No answer.

"Mum! And what?" She repeated, raising her voice once more.

Cassandra stayed silent.

"FOR GODS SAKE! AND WHAT?" Screamed Alexa, taking a step back. Instantly regretting yelling at her mother, Alexa made to apologize but her mum cut in.

"You'll be safer where you're going"

"What do you mean safer?" Questioned Alexa, frowning slightly.

"A murderer escaped from Azkaban…I knew him, he may come after me…it'd be better if you weren't here…just incase…incase something happens" Cassandra finished, finally looking her daughter in the eye.

"And what about you?" Alexa continued to question.

"Don't worry about me, you've done enough of that for fourteen years" Cassandra said, a small smile gracing her lips, the first in a long time.

"I hardly worried when I was one, mum" Alexa said, rolling her eyes.

Cassandra smiled once again then turned serious again, "You'll be leaving tomorrow" She said, softly.

Alexa nodded and sat back down at the table.

"It's not just because of this murderer is it?" Alexa asked.

Cassandra shook her head, "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you Lex…I just…"

"Hey" Alexa cut in, "It's not your fault, I just wish you would talk to me"

Cassandra stayed silent for a while before picking up her fork again, "Dinner's probably cold…" She said, changing the topic.

"Just heat it up with your wand", Alexa said, deciding it was probably for the best to end the conversation about her mother's depression.

The evening continued in awkward conversation until the two females retired to there separate rooms.

As the sun rose, early the next morning a loud knocking at the front door awoke Alexa from her sleep. Groggily rising from her bed, she quickly put on a navy blue hoodie and tied her up into a messy pony tail and trailed down the stairs to the front door. Yawning she opened the door, on the front step stood a tall man in a black cloak, he had a hard looking face and long, sleek, bleach blonde hair that was pulled back into a tidy, low pony tail. It was none other than Lucius Malfoy.


	2. Meet The Malfoys

**A/N: Thanks for reading AND reviewing the last chapter...if you did :p**

**heres the next, after this one things will get a bit more interesting, just bare with it :D **

"Alexa Coles?" Asked the man, snootily.

"Yeah" Alexa replied, dumb-struck.

"I trust that your mother has told about your future living arrangements?" Lucius inquired, brushing past Alexa into the house.

"Um yeah she did, but I didn't realize you'd be here so early…I haven't even packed yet" Alexa stated, slightly taken back by Lucius' rude entrance into her mothers house. Thought what did she expect, this was Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius muttered an incantation under his breath and ten seconds later, two trunks filled with all of Alexa's personal belongs appeared by the front door.

"Where is your mother?" Lucius asked.

"Um…still asleep, I guess" The pearl blonde replied, her eyes transfixed on the two trunks, "How did you do that?"

"Magic" Lucius offered, the corner of his lips upturning but the rest of his face remained hard and cold.

"I meant, what spell" Alexa said, refraining herself from rolling her eyes, Lucius didn't look like the kind of man you should play with.

"I'm sure you'll learn it at school" He said, obviously bored of the topic, "I don't have all day, could you go tell your mother that you're leaving and we'll be on our way"

Wincing at his tone, Alexa went upstairs to say bye to her mum, secretly hoping that she would have changed her mind over night and let her stay here. The thought of staying with the Malfoy family brought shivers down her spine.

"Mum", Alexa whispered, as she entered her mum's bedroom.

"Yes, sweetie?" Cassandra groaned, turning to face her daughter.

"He's here…why didn't you tell me it was the Malfoy's that I'm going to stay with?" Alexa asked, quietly.

"I…didn't know how you'd react, and…you were upset enough last night, I didn't want to make it worse" Cassandra whispered back, sitting up.

"Why am I staying with _them_ though?" Asked Alexa.

"You're related to them…distantly, but they'll keep you safe, the Minister of Magic suggested assigned them to look after you" Answered Alexa's mother, holding her daughters hand.

"I never knew you were related to the Malfoy's?" Alexa gasped.

Cassandra gulped but did not reply, luckily for her the voice of Lucius Malfoy called out.

"Alexa, I'm sure you've said good-bye to your mother by now…we must leave!" He boomed.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my choice for you to stay with him…promise me you'll be good?" Cassandra said quickly, trying to keep back the tears.

"You know that I can't promise that" Alexa sniffed, giving her mum a hug.

Cassandra smiled lightly, much like she did the night before, "I love you"

"I love you too, mum" Alexa whispered, "I'd better go…you'll write?'

Cassandra lightly nodded, Alexa was uncertain if she'd actually nodded at all but exited the room, not wanting to keep such a scary man waiting.

"Grab my arm" Lucius commanded, Alexa obliged.

Seconds later, Alexa felt as though she was being squeezed through a tight rubber tube, once the peculiar sensation passed, Alexa opened her eyes, standing in front of her was blonde woman and her son, whom Alexa knew to be a very cruel boy from the year below her.

"Alexa?" The pasty looking woman said, in the same tone as her husband did upon their meeting.

Alexa did not respond vocally this time, but instead nodded her head, eyes fixed on the teenage boy glaring at her.

"Draco, will you show the young lady to her room", the woman asked, with a softer tone to her son.

Alexa did not know the woman's name except to be Lucius' wife and Draco's mother, but she decided against finding it out right now as the tall blonde looked rather infuriated by Alexa intruding on her home.

Draco begrudgingly lead Alexa up the stone staircase to her new room, it was small and cold and not very homily but Alexa was not in the position to complain, after all, these people were opening her home to her…even though begrudgingly.

"This is where you'll be staying, it's where our house-elf used to sleep" Draco smirked.

"Used to sleep?" Asked Alexa, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yeah" Draco retorted, "It's a long story, that idiot Potter had something to do with it, from what my father told me"

Alexa shrugged, "That boy seems to be the centre of every 'long story'"

Draco sneered, "Annoying little blood-traitor if you ask me"

_I didn't_, Alexa thought, but refrained herself and instead replied, "I don't really know him"

"I'd stay away from him and his friends if I were you…don't mix with the wrong crowd, you could go far…you're a pure blood aren't you?" Asked Draco.

"Umm, I'm not sure…I don't know my dad" Alexa replied, not really liking where this conversation was heading.

"You probably are, my dad wouldn't have let you in this house otherwise", Draco explained.

"I'm gonna unpack…so I'll see you later?" Alexa said, trying to get rid of the boy, not at all impressed by his opinion on blood status.

"Alright, see you at dinner then" Draco said, and exited the room.

Alexa collapsed on the small bed and thought about the events that had happened. One minute she was at home with her mother, complaining about the bad weather and within twenty-four hours she was staying with one of the most powerful wizarding family in the country. Her thoughts drifted to her mother, she was hiding something from her but she didn't know what, it bugged Alexa not knowing things, she had been graced with the curse if curiosity and always felt the need to investigate things. Some said that she was nosy but she preferred the word inquisitive, and right now she wanted to know what her mum had to do with this murderer on the run.


	3. Back To Hogwarts

**A/N: Thankyou again for the review, the make me grin stupidly blushes**

**Hope you like this chapterdrum roll and here it is...**

_Back To Hogwarts_

After what seemed like the longest month of her life, Alexa's stay with the Malfoys had finally come to an end as she was returning back to her sanctuary, Hogwarts, where the only time she would have to engage in conversation with Draco Malfoy was if she was unfortunate enough to bump into him in the school halls. The thought of seeing her friends again brought a smile to the teenager's lips, she did not have her own owl so she was unable to inform her friends of her move therefore had not kept in contact with them since arriving at Malfoy Manor.

Arriving at Kings Cross station, Alexa said a brief farewell to Narcissa Malfoy and split up with Draco to reunite with her friends, whom were currently hovering between Platforms nine and ten, waiting for a chance to pass through to the Hogwarts Express.

"Hey Losers!" Yelled Alexa, grinning at the sight of her fellow school mates.

The three girls turned around at the comment and ran towards Alexa, bundling her with hugs.

"What happened to you?" Asked Sabrina, a tall brunette with big brown eyes.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you all on the train" Alexa said, not wanting to discuss her private matters in the middle of a train station.

"We were so worried!" Said another friend.

"I'm sorry…it won't happen again" Alexa said, jokingly lowering her head in shame.

The girl laughed lightly and nudged Alexa, "Can you ever be serious?" she asked, smiling.

Alexa paused, could she ever be serious? The truth was that being serious meant admitting that everything wasn't okay and she wasn't quite ready to do that yet. Hiding behind her sense of humor at school meant that she didn't have to deal with her mum's depression. So, like every year, Alexa would put on a smile and be 'the funny one' and try not to think about her home life as she was afraid she might break down, and she didn't want people to see her so weak, so vulnerable.

"Nope, never" Alexa finally replied.

Her friend rolled her eyes, "Come on, let's go through" she said, gesturing to the wall in front of them.

"After you, Millie" said Alexa.

The four girls went through the brick wall to be greeted by hot steam blowing from the steam engine in front of them.

"Let's go find a compartment" said one of Alexa's friends, whom had short-ish scarlet red hair that was untidily pulled back into a pony tail.

"Good idea, Einstein" Alexa quipped, she just couldn't help herself.

"Don't be mean" replied the red-head, pouting.

"Get on the God Damn train, Emma" Sabrina laughed, poking Emma in the back.

"Jeez, alright alright…don't have to get violent!" Emma said, getting aboard the train.

The girls continued in their play fighting and joking until eventually the train started to move.

"ALEXA!" Sabrina yelled, bending over, laughing so hard.

Alexa was standing on the seat in their compartment using a voice changing spell to imitate teachers, the other three girls were laughing hysterically as she did Professor Shape singing some muggle song about love.

"I…can't…breathe…" Millie gasped, in between giggles.

Just as Alexa was getting to the chorus, their compartment door slid open.

"What is going on in here?" Demanded a Prefect.

The carriage went silent, before Alexa spoke up, "Nothing" she said, but unfortunately she had forgotten to take off the voice changing spell and caused her three friends to burst out laughing again.

"Right, that is it…you're being to loud in here and making a mockery of teachers is not what I would call 'funny', I'm going to have to split you four up" The prefect said.

"What?...why?...that is SO not fair…we didn't do anything" The girls moaned.

"I don't want to here it, now, Millie Castleton and Sabrina Carter, you two can stay here." The prefect said, "Emma White, there's room for you in the compartment next door and Miss Coles, if you'd like to follow me"

Alexa and Emma left the compartment, giving evil eyes to the prefect. Emma turned off to the compartment next door and Alexa followed the young man whom she had a strong disliking for.

"Here you go, you won't be misbehaving now...there's a professor in here" Smirked the senior student, marching off.

Alexa slid opened the door, three third years and a sleeping professor were in the carriage, "Hi" she said, giving a feeble wave.

"Hi" Replied a red-head boy.

"Hello" Answered the only female, who had mid-length brown wavy hair.

The third pupil just nodded and the teacher, being asleep, did...nothing, funnily enough.

"I've kinda, been moved here by some big-headed prefect, do you mind?" Alexa asked, biting her bottom lip.

"No, of course not...Ronald, budge up" Said the girl, "I'm..."

"Hermione Granger" Alexa finished for her, "and you're Ron Weasley and you are Mr. Harry Potter" Alexa looked very pleased with herself at remembering their names.

"Yeah" Hermione blushed, as Alexa sat down in between her and Ron.

"Who's the new professor?" Alexa asked.

"Professor R.J.Lupin" Ron said, looking at Hermione with a content look upon his face.

"Is he really asleep?" Alexa continued to question.

"Yeah...well, we think so...I hope so" Ron said, looking worried.

"Of course he's asleep Ronald" Hermione said, frowning at Ron.

"My name is Ron!" The red-head complained.

"Jeez, you two are like an old married couple" Alexa said, smirking.

Harry burst out laughing as Hermione and Ron just glared at one another and then at Alexa.

"You're Alexa Coles, right?" Harry asked, still smiling slightly at the look of disgust on Ron and Hermione's faces.

"That's right" The pearl blonde confirmed, holding her hand out. Harry shook it and smiled.

Just as Alexa was about to say something, her voice was drowned out by screams from other carriages, it had gone pitch black and the Hogwarts express was coming to a halt.

"We can't be there already?" Hermione said from the darkness.

"Maybe we should...I don't know, wake up the professor or something?" Alexa suggested.

"They'll be no need for that" Said a voice of a man from the darkness.

"Why not?" Alexa asked, stupidly.

"Because he's already awake you idiot" Said the voice of Ron.

"Quiet" said the professor, in a hoarse voice, "Stay where you are...lumos"

The professors wand tip glowed in the darkness illuminating his tired and scratched face, he got up from his seat and went to open the door but it opened for him, a tall, dark, cloaked figure leered over him. A powerful chill washed through the bodies of everyone is the compartment and as Alexa turned away from the professor and the strange creature she noticed Harry fall off his chair, he was shaking and looked like he was having a seizure.

"Harry!" Alexa called out, making the professor turn away from the cloaked figure.

At the sight of Harry on the floor the professor instantly turned back to the hooded creature, raising his wand a silvery substance erupted from it and seemed to make the dementor leave. Alexa knew this spell as the Patronus charm.

Focusing her attention back on Harry she saw that he was unconscious on the floor, she made a move to see if he was alright but Ron and Hermione were already at his side.

"Harry, are you alright? Can you hear me?" Hermione said, whilst Ron slapped his face, "Ronald, will you stop that"

"I'm only trying to help, Hermione!" Ron said, but ceased the slapping and instead moved onto shaking Harry's shoulders, Alexa rolled her eyes.

"They're like an old married couple, aren't they?" The professor said to Alexa, watching the two teens bicker.

"That's what I said" Alexa replied, looking up at the professor. The lights had come back on and she could fully see his face now, as she looked at him she thought that she'd seen him before, but where?

**A/N: REVIEW or you'll never find out where she saw lupin before! joke hehe**


	4. Catch up

**A/N: Tankyoo for all the reviews xD this chapter is quite short coz i have lots of homework (Im sorry) :p**

**i will be updating weekdays but not weekends (i need a break) hehe. i hope you enjoy.**

**_Catch Up_**

Being back in the Great Hall was like a breath of fresh air, and not just because the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky, yet Alexa found herself racking her brain as to why she recognized the new professor, professor Lupin. Alexa was suddenly interrupted from her thoughts by a girl waving her hand in her face.

"Hello? Earth to Alexa!" said Sabrina.

"Sorry" Alexa apologized, shaking the new teacher from her mind.

"What's up with you?" The brunette asked.

Alexa shook her head and shrugged, "Nothing, I just zoned out" she said, trying to convince her friend.

Sabrina gave her an unconvinced look but shrugged it off, "Why does Blondie over there, keep trying to make eye contact with you?"

Alexa looked over to Malfoy who was a few seats down from her, he quickly turned away from her and engaged in conversation with Crabbe.

"Urgh...I haven't told you what happened this holiday yet, I completely forgot me and him were in the same house...and now he'll want to...associate with me...ew" Alexa said, while Sabrina looked confused.

"What happened between you two in the holiday? I didn't even know you were friends!" Sabrina said.

"I had to go stay with him and his family in the holidays, that's why I couldn't keep in contact with you...I don't have my own owl, do I?" Alexa whispered, not wanting to be heard by fellow slytherins.

"You stayed with the Malfoys!?!?" Sabrina said, raising her voice, shocked.

"Sshhh!! Yeah...we'll talk about it in the dorm." Alexa decided, digging back into her dinner.

"I can't believe you stayed with Malfoy...he's like the meanest slytherin." Sabrina said, taking a swig from her goblet.

Alexa laughed at how innocent Sabrina sounded, "Why were we put in this house?"

"No idea...well, I mean I probably belong here...I can be a complete bitch, but you?" wondered Sabrina.

"There's probably a reason, maybe I'll do something really evil when I'm older?" Alexa suggested, playfully.

"I wouldn't put it past you" Sabrina replied.

Alexa just rolled her eyes.

Later that evening, everyone had returned to their dormitories and Alexa had just finished telling Sabrina about the events that led up to her staying with the Malfoys.

"And they made you sleep in the old house elves room?" gasped Sabrina.

"Yup" Alexa replied, lying on her bed.

"Sound like something my dad would do, wait to you tell Emma and Millie, they'll go mental, especially Emma, she'll probably hex Malfoy into next week" Sabrina smirked.

"Ha, she so belongs in Slytherin." Alexa answered.

"Nah, she's not a pure blood" Sabrina replied.

That was the one thing that Alexa disliked about her best friend, like other Slytherins, she to had a thing about blood status, Sabrina didn't hold blood status against people, as one of her closest friends was a muggle born, but she did think herself a little bit better than anyone that wasn't pure blood.

"Blood status isn't everything, Rina" Alexa said.

"I know, but it is kinda important" Sabrina answered.

"I might not be pure blood you know, I don't know who my dad is" argued Alexa.

"I...sorry, Alexa, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant...I don't know what I meant" Sabrina winced.

"Forget it" replied Alexa, smiling lightly, "I may go to bed now"

"I may also go to bed now" Sabrina repeated, yawning.

"Good night"

"Good night"

The next morning Alexa's first lesson was Potions, _Great_, she thought. Even though she was in Slytherin, Professor Snape absolutely hated her; from her first year the teacher had taken an instant disliking to her and since then made her life hell. His latest dig at her was putting her back a year in potions so that she would now be taking third year potions again. Alexa wouldn't deny that she was bad at Potions, but making her take third year again was just cruel. But there was nothing she could do about it, except make his life a living hell, which could prove to be fun.


	5. In Trouble Already

**A/N: Thanks for the review -note that there is no 's' on the end of that. D**

**Enjoy...**

_In Trouble Already_

Entering the potions lab was like the walk of shame for Alexa, all the third years turned their heads as she walked between the desks. Unfortunately, she hadn't gotten there early enough to grab a desk at the back of the class and the only one left was right at the front.

"Would you hurry up and sit down Miss Coles, I was planning on starting the lesson today" Sneered Snape.

Alexa merely glared in return and threw her bag on the table causing a loud bang, and making the boy she was about to sit next to jump.

"In Silence" Snape said, raising his voice.

Alexa took out her appropriate equipment extra slowly and placed each item down on the table making sure they did not make a sound as the reached the table, this caused several pupils to snigger quietly. Snape was getting angrier and angrier, but kept a cool, he did not want to give the girl the pleasure of knowing she had wound him up.

"I'm ready now Professor Snape, teach me!" Alexa said, cheekily. She flashed the greasy haired teacher one of her charming grins and fluttered her eye lids mockingly.

"Detention Coles, see me after class" said Snape, his top lip curling.

"It would be a pleasure" She answered, still grinning.

* * *

The lesson ending forty minutes later, and Alexa had just been told that she'd be spending her evening cleaning the potions dungeon with Filch. Exiting the classroom, she saw Harry waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, surprised.

"I can't believe you spoke to Snape like that...it was amazing" Harry replied.

Alexa rolled her eyes, "He's had it in for me since my first day at this school" she said.

"Same, I hadn't even done anything" said Harry.

"Me neither, well, I do stuff to him now..." Alexa started.

"You were brilliant in there, he was getting so angry...why are you in my potions class anyway?" Asked Harry, looking a bit confused.

"The jerk put me back a year...yes, I'm that bad at potions" Alexa grinned, and started to walk off.

Harry followed her, "What lesson have you got now?" he asked.

"Defense against the Dark Arts, should be good" She answered.

"Yeah, the new professor seems alright, well, I'll see you later" Harry said with a wave, walking off to his next lesson.

* * *

Alexa continued down the corridor to Defense Against the Dark Arts, she arrived at the classroom and looked at her watch, _damn,_ she thought, _I'm late._

She opened the classroom door quietly, hoping she would be able to slip in un-noticed but she found the classroom deserted. _Okay, where is everyone?_ She questioned herself, _Ah well_, she continued to think, _guess I'll treat myself to a nice little free period_. Alexa set off back to her dormitory.

As she quietly made her way through the dungeons she bumped into two ginger boys, the Weasley twins.

"Well, look what we got here Fred" Said George.

"A stray pupil" Fred said.

You weren't thinking of bunking off of class were you?" Asked George, raising an eye brow.

"And if I were, what are you gonna do about it?" Alexa replied, raising both of her eye brows.

"Well, we'd _have_ to turn you in!" said Fred.

"Being superior students and all" George finished.

"You're fifth years!" Alexa exclaimed, "And the whole 'finishing each others sentences' thing, is _such _a cliché"

"Don't mock us, child" Fred said, pretending to be hurt.

"You're such drama queens" Alexa smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Kings! If anything, we're Drama Kings" George said, puffing his chest out, jokingly.

"Well, 'Drama Kings' would you like to tell me why you two are also not in class and are instead harassing a mere fourth year" Alexa asked, trying to look innocent.

"We have important business to attend to" Said Fred.

"Yes, it's top secret" George explained.

"Completely confidential" Fred continued.

"Tell me" Alexa demanded, half-heartedly.

"We're going to put a dung bomb in Filch's office" Fred let slip.

"I thought it was top secret?" Alexa asked, cocking her eyebrow and folding her arms.

"Well, you asked" said George, as if it were blatantly obvious.

"Still..." Alexa said, "I would have thought it would take more than a 'tell me' to get it out of you"

"Well..." Said Fred, unsure of what to reply.

Alexa just laughed, playing with people could be quite fun at times, "Can I join in on the action?" she asked, her eyes lighting up at the thought of pranking someone.

"Hmmm" George said, "I shall have to discuss this with my colleague here"

"Yes George?" Fred asked, as if he had never been in the conversation before.

"This young lady would like to join 'Mission stink out Filch's Office', do you think we should let her in?" He asked, trying to be serious.

"Is she fully qualified?" Fred questioned, doing a snooty old mans voice.

"I believe she caused Snape's ears to hang to his knees only two years ago" George told Fred, copying his brother's snooty voice.

"Then she may join us" Fred decided.

"I didn't realise you were so formal!" Alexa said.

"We are a civilized organization, you have so much to learn young Alexa" Fred said, patting Alexa on the head, which didn't go down to well with her as she squirmed away from him, glaring.

"Now that I _am_ a member of this 'civilized organization, may I suggest that we also put a dung bomb in dear old professor Snapes classroom?" suggested Alexa, trying to sound posh.

"What an absolutely spiffing idea" George agreed.

"Actually, I hate to break it to you both, but Snapey has a class right now" Fred interrupted.

"Damn it" Both George and Alexa said.

"Filch will hopefully quench our thirst for mayhem right now" Fred said, shrugging.

"Let's do it!" Alexa said, nodding.

"Let's do what?" said a voice they knew all to well. They were in BIG trouble.

**A/N: Uh Oh...dey in twubble REVIEW pleeeeeeeeeease, or maybe...i won't go on! this is when you gasp**


	6. Snapes Secret

**A/N: I only got one review again (thanks to the person who sent it ILY) if you are reading then pretty please review!!! **

**enjoyus...**

_Snapes Secret_

The three slowly turned around to find themselves face to face with Professor Snape, whom didn't look happy.

"Do what?" He repeated, burning holes into Alexa with his eyes.

"Umm" Alexa gulped.

"We were..." Said Fred, playing with his collar nervously.

"Just..." George attempted to speak.

"Going to do our...Homework!" Alexa said, a sudden brain wave hitting her.

The three of them let out a breath they didn't know they were holding, they were off the hook, well, at least they thought.

"I'm not falling for that Coles, looks like you'll have company at your detention this evening...now, the three of you should be in class, would you care to explain why you are not there and are instead here in front of me, pretending that you're going to do homework?" Snape quipped with an evil smirk surfacing.

"GOOD MERLIN! THE SQUID FROM THE LAKE!" Yelled George, pointing to behind Snape.

Foolishly the professor turned around and before realizing his mistake the three truants ran off in the other direction.

* * *

"Phew" Alexa gasped, once they were as far away from Snape as they possibly could be without getting caught by another teacher, "that was close".

"Nah...Snape's nothing" Fred said, brushing his shoulder.

"Not to brag or anything" Alexa answered, sarcastically.

"Not at all" replied Fred with a grin.

"What shall we do now? We can't stink out Filch's office, Snape will be prowling the area...I thought you said he had a class?" Alexa asked Fred.

"I thought he did!" Fred said.

"You were wrong" George said, looking disapproving.

"Come on guys! What shall we do?" Alexa interrupted, she was very impatient at times.

"How long until lunch, small one?" George asked.

"You did NOT just call me 'small one'!" Alexa glared.

"Of course he didn't" Fred said, scared for his brother's life.

"Yeah right" Said Alexa, not believing him, "Lunch is in thirty minutes"

"Half an hour to kill...hmmm" Fred thought.

"Well, we could..." George began.

"take you..." Continued Fred.

"to one of our..."

"secret..."

"passages..."

"What d'ya say?"

"I say, stop with the twin talk crap, and okay, take me to one of these 'secret passages', but they better be good!" Alexa said, with a roll of the eyes.

* * *

The twins led Alexa to one of there favorite passage ways which led out to the staff room.

"It's great fun, find out all kinds of stuff about the teachers" Fred explained, in a whisper.

They were looking through some kind of vent that was on the floor of the teachers room, sitting on a tall wooden chair was professor McGonagall, reading a book on transfiguration.

"They don't do much, do they?" Alexa whispered, not overly astounded by a woman reading a book.

"Just wait...something interesting always happens, we promise" Said the boys.

"Fine" Alexa huffed, peering through the vent.

About ten minutes later the fireplace in staff room lit up in green flames, McGonagall tilted her head towards the fire and watched carefully as Professor Snape emerged from the fire place.

"Teachers use floo around the school?" asked Alexa, astonished.

"Yeah, lazy buggers" George said.

"Shh, keep watching" Fred whispered, giving the other two a nudge.

They watched in silence as Snape took a seat across from McGonagall, "You haven't seen those Weasley twins and Coles by any chance, have you Minerva?" asked Snape, in his dreary tone.

"No" She replied, putting down her book, "should I have?

"Well, they have been playing truant from class and I have a feeling that they were planning on causing trouble" Snape explained, using his wand to pour himself a goblet of butter beer.

"And they don't usually start the mayhem until the third day back" McGonagall said, the tiniest of smiles gracing her lips.

"It is unacceptable Minerva, she's just like her good for nothing father that girl and as for those Weasleys..." Snape said.

"Shh, Severus, you have to keep him a secret from her..." McGonagall began, but Alexa was unable to hear what she said as Fred and George interrupted.

"Hey" Fred and George whispered, looking peeved.

"What about us 'Weasleys'?" George said, scowling.

"The cheek of it, he's outrageous, isn't he Alexa?" Fred said.

"Alexa?" Fred said again.

"Hello? Alexa?" George asked, nudging the pearl blonde.

"He knows my dad" Alexa whispered, her eyes fixated on Snape.

**A/N: like it? REVIEW IT! hate it? Still review. xD**


	7. Bad Week

**A/N: Thankyou for my many reviews :D i got soooo many!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH!!!!!**

**ENJOY **

**xxxxx**

_Bad Week_

"**Alexa?" Fred said again.**

"**Hello? Alexa?" George asked, nudging the pearl blonde.**

"**He knows my dad" Alexa whispered, her eyes fixated on Snape**

"Maybe he IS your dad?" Fred said, trying to make a joke.

He failed miserably as Alexa shot him a glare and ran off down the passage way.

"Nice going, mate" George said, patting his brother on the shoulder.

"What did say?" asked Fred, looking confused.

George shook his head in response, trying to get Fred to feel guilty.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alexa kept on running until she was in the main hall in Hogwarts, how did Snape know who her father was? As she stood there out of breath and looking perplexed, she did not notice a man creep up behind her.

"Alexa?" said the voice, causing the teenager to jump as she felt his hand upon her shoulder.

Whipping her head round to see who the stranger was, she found herself in front of Professor Lupin.

"Um...hi Professor" she replied, gulping. She was fully aware that she had missed her Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"Where were you last lesson? You didn't turn up to class!" He spoke softly. His tone surprised Alexa, she had been expecting him to yell or give her an immediate detention...unless he was leading her into a sense of false security and would be nice to her then at the last minute, give her a months detention.

"Um...well...there was this, giant squid you see...and..." Alexa began, wincing as the professor cut in, obviously not buying her rubbish excuse.

"Alexa, please do not insult my intelligence by giving me the story about how a giant squid threatened to kill you if you didn't skip your lessons" Lupin said, smirking slightly.

"I was actually gonna say..." Alexa began once more, only to be cut off again.

"Listen, I'm not a horrible teacher but I do suggest that you ignore the giant squids from now on as they could get you into a lot of trouble, okay?" He said, kindly.

"Yes. Sorry, Professor" Alexa murmured, lowering her head.

"Good, now, I'd like you to come to my office at the end of the day to collect the work you missed today, we don't want you falling behind. I already hear that you have to re-do third year potions!" said Lupin, shaking his head with a smile.

"Yeah, thank you Professor" Alexa said.

"No problems, now off you go" He said, turning to go to the great hall for lunch.

* * *

Alexa walked towards the Great Hall for lunch and bumped into her friends Emma and Millie, whom were in Hufflepuff.

"Hey guys" Alexa said, drearily.

"You sound depressed!" Millie stated.

"Yeah, are you okay Alex?" Emma asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine, let's go eat" She replied, trying not to think about Snape said.

The three girls made there way into the Great hall and parted to their separate house tables, even though they were the best of friends, Slytherins would not let Hufflepuffs sit on their table and Hufflepuffs found it hard to accept Slytherins on theirs, even if Alexa was one of the nice ones.

Alexa sat down next Pansy Parkinson, a stuck up, pug face Slytherin who was always sucking up to Draco Malfoy.

"Hi Alexa, how's your day so far?" She said, snootily.

"Rubbish" Alexa replied, bluntly, "How's yours?"

"Oh great, I was top of the class in potions to day...oh yeah, I forgot your taking third year potions again!" The girl said, smirking evilly.

"Great, just great" Responded Alexa, sarcastically. Slytherins could be so cruel, even to people in their own house.

Pansy turned away from Alexa and went back into a deep conversation with Crabbe, well, as deep as it could get with someone with the IQ of a doorknob.

Alexa sighed, and began eating a sandwich, though she wasn't very hungry anymore. A few minutes later, Sabrina sat down beside her and gave her a nudge.

"What's up with you?" She asked, also digging into a sandwich.

"Nothing! Why does everyone think that there is something wrong with me?" Alexa said, getting cross.

"I was just asking, no need to bite my head off!" Said Sabrina, looking quite offended.

Alexa sighed, "Sorry...I'm just a bit stressed, that's all"

"It's okay...so, why weren't you in Defense Against The Dark Arts?" Sabrina asked.

"A giant squid" Alexa said in reply, grinning slightly.

Sabrina looked confused and raised an eyebrow, but got no further response from Alexa. Shrugging, she went back to her sandwich and the girls ate in silence.

* * *

A week past and Alexa still hadn't decided to confront Snape on the 'father' issue, for a start, he hated her and secondly, how would she explain how she had heard? Listening into staff room conversations wasn't exactly abiding by the rules. Plus, it would get Fred and George into trouble as well.

The first trip to Hogsmeade was today and Alexa had decided not to go, but stay with Harry whom she knew was not allowed to go. They had spoken to each other more and more throughout the week and she found herself become friends with him, Hermione and Ron and even slightly detaching herself from Sabrina, whom she had been friends with since they were small.

"So, what do you want to do today then, Harry?" Alexa asked, sitting in the Gryffindor common room in which Harry had let her into.

"We could go play some Quidditch?" Suggested the teenage boy.

"Sure, I'll need some practice for the match a two weeks...in which Slytherin will whoop your ass" She said cheekily, flashing Harry one of her famous grins.

"You wish, Coles!" He responded, raising his eyebrows.

"Come on _Potter_, you'll need the practice" Alexa said, walking towards the exit of the common room.

Harry caught up with her, giving her a slight nudge as they made their way to the Quidditch pitch. Alexa was a beater for Slytherin, much to her friends dismay as she almost always came off the pitch with a black eye, which as Sabrina said 'cramped their style', in response, Alexa would always laugh and tell her to stop sounding so American as she was English.

Half an hour later, both students were up in the air racing each other on their brooms, they were having a great time. Harry had forgotten about Hogsmeade and Alexa hadn't thought about Snape once.

All of a sudden, Alexa lost control of her broom and rapidly started to fall to the floor.

"HEEEEEEEEELLLLLP!!!!!!!" She screamed, but it was too late. With a loud crack she hit the floor and was slowly surrounded in darkness.

**A/N: GASPS muhaha if thats not ca cliff hanger then i dont know what is hehe. REVIEW s'il vous plais**


	8. Confrontations

**A/N: sorry for the lateness of the update but school work has taken over my life, so i wil probably only be able to update like...once a week. sorrrrrrrrrry. but i hope you all like this chapter and PLEEEEASE update.**

* * *

**All of a sudden, Alexa lost control of her broom and rapidly started to fall to the floor.**

"**HEEEEEEEEELLLLLP!!!!!!!" She screamed, but it was too late. With a loud crack she hit the floor and was slowly surrounded in darkness.**

_Confrontations_

Harry flew through the air on his broom, he was pretty high up when he realised that he had lost Alexa, circling around, he turned back to find his friend.

"Alexa?" Yelled Harry, confused as to where she could have gone.

_She was right behind me, _he thought.

"ALEXA? WHERE ARE YOU?" The teenage boy continued to shout. Harry became more worried as he still got no reply.

He soared through the air searching the sky and the ground, until finally he noticed a crumpled body near the edge of the lake.

He let out a sigh of relief, which he took back once he landed and saw how broken the small girl was.

_Crap,_ he thought. Unsure of what to do, Harry shook Alexa vigorously, trying to wake her up. Unfortunately, his attempt of awaking her failed as she remained unconscious.

Realising that she wasn't going to wake up the muggle way, he picked up her fragile and took her to the hospital wing.

* * *

Alexa slowly tried to open her eyes but found it a much harder task than expected; they felt as heavy as bricks. 

"Is she dead?"

"Of course she's not dead!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm the school nurse, Miss Carter!"

"Sabrina, Madame Pomfrey knows what she's doing, just let her do...what she's got to do, alright?"

"Whose side are you on, Emma?"

Finding the strength to talk, Alexa spoke up. "Here I am on my death bed, and you guys are arguing with the school nurse...great friends I have"

Surrounded in gasps from her friends, Alexa was smothered by a big hug from Millie.

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

"We thought you were dead"

"I'm alive..." Alexa said, tiredly. She just wanted to rest.

Luckily for her, Madame Pomfrey was very strict with her patient's bed rest, so Emma and Millie had to leave.

"What happened?" Sabrina asked.

"I...I don't know, I was just flying on my broom when I lost control..." Alexa tried to explain, "Who brought me here?"

"That Harry Potter kid, he was pretty worried. He was here with you until we all got back from Hogsmeade." said Sabrina, with a tone of jealousy in her voice.

Alexa did not say anything, she knew that she had been spending at lot of time with Ron, Hermione and Harry, and she knew that it made Sabrina jealous.

* * *

The uncomfortable silence was soon broken by five people whom Sabrina did not want to see and at the sight of them, she made an excuse to leave Alexa and exited the room. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Weasley twins came up to Alexa's bed, with big grins on their faces.

"You alright?"said Ron.

"A bit sore" replied Alexa. It was true, she had been aching all over since she had woken up...and who could have blamed her, she had fallen from about fifty feet.

"I though you were dead at first" Harry stated, he looked slightly sad as he said this.

"Thanks for taking me to the hospital wing, Harry" Alexa said, grateful.

Harry nodded his head in response, embarrassed.

The six teens chatted amongst themselves for another twenty minutes before Madame Pomfrey demanded that they leave so that Alexa could get some rest, begrudgingly the five Gryffindors removed themselves from the Hospital wing, leaving Alexa to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

Two days later, Alexa was back to her classes and without so much as a scratch on her body. Madame Pomfrey really did work wonders. 

Her first lesson back was Potions, and Alexa decided that today was the day that she would confront Snape about her father.

The lesson dragged on for over an hour before it was finally lunch time, the class filed out leaving Alexa and Snape alone.

"Was there something you wanted Coles, or is it that you enjoy standing in my potions room?" Snape asked, evilly.

Alexa wasn't in the mood to play games with the man so she stated the questions bluntly.

"Do you know who my father is?" She said, not daring to break eye contact with the professor.

Snape's lip curled slightly, and his eyes also remained fixed on Alexa's, daring her to break the eye contact first.

Nothing but pure hatred filled the room and just as Snape was about to answer, Lupin barged into the room.

"Uh Sorry...am I interrupting something? A staring contest, perhaps?" Lupin asked, looking slightly confused at the two people in front of him, whom were still glaring at each other.

Finally drawing his eyes away from the student, Snape turned to face a rather disheveled Remus Lupin. "Miss Coles here was merely asking me if I knew who her _father_ is!" Snape said, looking at Lupin in a strange way that Alexa could not understand, though Lupin seemed to.

Lupin seemed to turn quite pale at this answer and looked between Alexa and Snape.

"Why would you think that Professor Snape would know who your father is, Alexa?" Lupin asked.

_Oops, _Alexa thought.

"Well...my...I...just thought that...that...that you would probably be the same age as my dad and might have known him at school or something? And...um...yeah..." Alexa finished off, lamely.

Both teachers raised their eyebrows at this answer.

"Well, do you professor?" Alexa asked.

Snape glanced at Lupin once more, who stood there with his arms folded, staring intently at Snape, almost daring him to answer. Luckily, Alexa wasn't very good at reading into people's body language, so there silent fight went un-noticed by her.

After what seemed like and eternity, Snape finally answered.

"No" He said, sharply.

Alexa refrained herself from pouncing on him and punching him, he was lying, but she could hardly say that without getting the twins and herself into trouble.

"Are you finished with the foolish interrogations now, Coles?" Snape asked, bored.

Alexa stormed out of the room, bashing into Lupin as she left. She ran outside towards the lake and sat down with her back against a tree.

Why did everyone lie to her?

**A/N: You like? You no like? REVIEW!!!! please?**


	9. Truths

**A/N: It's been a while guys, i kinda got bored of writing, but i want to now. So i have...blatantly. I hope it's good. Sorry if it isn't.**

* * *

**Alexa stormed out of the room, bashing into Lupin as she left. She ran outside towards the lake and sat down with her back against a tree.**

**Why did everyone lie to her?**

Alexa ran for what felt like hours, eventually finding herself by the great lake. _Great,_ she thought, _what do I do now?_

Exhausted, she fell to the ground and laid on the grass until she got her breath back.

"Alexa?" Said a voice from a distance.

Alexa tried to block the voice out, humming a tune to herself.

"Alexa, look at me!"

Closing her eyes, she tried to imagine herself somewhere else.

"Please Alexa"

She put her hands over her face, doing everything she could to ignore the person calling her.

It seemed to be working, the voice had stopped calling her; taking her hands off of her face, she slowly opened her eyes. Jumping in shock, Alexa was peering up at Professor Lupin.

"Alexa" Lupin said, looking frustrated.

"What?" Alexa scowled, sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come back to the Castle, Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you" Said the Professor, offering a hand.

"Well, if Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with _me_, then he can bloody well come down here!" Alexa replied, challengingly.

Lupin sighed and rubbed his brow anxiously, "Alexa, please...you're not in trouble, he would just like to talk to you".

"Well, Professor Lupin, I'm afraid to say that my wish to speak with the headmaster is...non-existent. So, why don't you run along like a good boy and tell the old man that I'm not interested in what he has to say and have nothing more to say to him!" _That's what I want to say, unfortunately, I'm not that much rebel yet and still have the basics of politeness so my reply will have to show a little bit of respect towards the teachers, _Alexa said to herself before responding to what Lupin had just said to her.

"Fine" She said dumbly, wishing to have at least said something slightly rude.

Looking relieved, Lupin once more offered a hand to help Alexa up and led her back into the castle in silence. Arriving at the Gargoyle statue, Professor Lupin muttered the password, Gummy Chairs, and together they entered the Headmasters Office.

* * *

"Miss Coles, Professor Lupin" Said Dumbledore, who was standing by his desk.

"Headmaster" Greeted Lupin.

Alexa remained silent, still fuming inside.

"Do take a sit Alexa" Offered Dumbledore, gesturing to a sit by his desk.

"I think I'll stand, thanks" Alexa replied, trying to contain her rage.

"Very well" The Headmaster said, and sat down himself"

"Shall I go, Headmaster?" Lupin asked, warily.

Drawing his attention off of the angry young girl in his office, Dumbledore turned to Lupin, "No, no Professor, I think it best if you stay".

Lupin nodded, and stood still, waiting for Dumbledore to speak again.

"Now, Alexa, I hear you've been asking some questions" Dumbledore said, leaving Alexa unsure as to whether or not it was a question or a statement. Continuing, the Headmaster said, "You seem to be under the impression that Professor Snape knows who your father is...you are either very bright or very lucky at guessing...or perhaps both? But, yes, Professor Snape does know who your father is. As do I and Professor Lupin"

Alexa stood there speechless, unsure of what to say and unable to speak even if she did anything to voice.

Shocked about the information she had been given she looked at Lupin, unsure why she did this, perhaps for some form of reassurance, but she found him looking back at her, with a guilty look upon his face, and she realised right then, where she remembered him from.

**A/N: Well? Looks scared Was it okay? I know it was quite short but i'm just getting back into it you see. PLEEEEASE REVIEW!!**


	10. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**A/N: Thankyou for all the reviews. They made me smile :D **

**I'm trying to get as many chapters up as I can this week, because I have exams after that.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Shocked about the information she had been given she looked at Lupin, unsure why she did this, perhaps for some form of reassurance, but she found him looking back at her, with a guilty look upon his face, and she realised right then, where she remembered him from.**

_Alexa walked along a dark corridor, nervous, she grabbed onto her mother's sleeve only for comfort, she had never been to her mothers work before and if she was perfectly honest, the Ministry Of Magic was a bit too big and scary for her as it was for many six year olds._

"_Right, you're going to sit with my friend Claudia, while I go into my meeting" Said Cassandra to her young daughter._

"_Okay mummy" Alexa replied, obediently._

_Cassandra led her daughter through a door which opened into a room of offices, packed with witches and wizards telling their quills what to write. Alexa looked around in awe, she couldn't wait to use magic but she couldn't help but feel disappointed about the lack of it in the room._

* * *

"_Cassandra!" A loud voice exclaimed from an unidentified source._

_Alexa looked around for the voice and found a tall lady in red robes walking towards her and her mother._

"_Claudia" Cassandra replied, hugging the tall, strange lady._

"_How are you, Darling?" Asked Claudia, looking concerned._

"_I'm managing just fine, thank you for taking Alexa, you're a life saver" Alexa's mother said, gesturing towards her daughter._

_Claudia looked down at the little blonde and smiled, "It's no trouble. Come with me Alexa, or your mummy will be late for her meeting", the tall lady offered out a hand and with a nod from her mother, Alexa accepted the hand._

"_Bye Alexa, be a good girl" Cassandra said, and with a small wave she left Alexa in the care of the tall women in red robes._

_Claudia led Alexa into a small office that was piled with paper work and folders, "Just sit yourself at my desk, Alexa, and don't touch anything okay?"_

"_Okay" Alexa replied, shyly and sat herself on Claudia's chair._

"_I'm just going to give this file to a colleague, don't go anywhere!" Said Claudia as she swept out of the room, leaving Alexa all alone._

_Unsure of what to do, the yound girl decided to pretend that it was her office and she was the minister of magic but soon got bored as she had no one else to play with, with a deep sigh she searched for something to amuse her. She__ looked at the papers in front of her, she knew she wasn't meant to touch anything but looking was alright, wasn't it? She could not understand everything the paper said, being six, but there was a picture on the page, which made her curious. The title of the paper read:_

_REGISTERED WEREWOLVES_

_She was unsure as to what the word 'Registered' meant, but the second word made perfect sense to her. Alexa had only ever heard of werewolves in story books and had occasionally pretended to be one with her friend Sabrina, but she knew that adults didn't like story books or playing and that they wouldn't have childrens books in the ministry of magic, **so this must be a real werewolf**, she thought. Excitedly, she looked back at the picture; it was a photo of a man, **he must be a werewolf, **__Alexa said to herself. She studied the photo closely, the man had brown hair and was wearing shabby robes but this is not what intereseted the six year old, it was more the look of sadness in his eyes, he looked embarrassed, ashamed, guilty. _

* * *

And it was the exact same face that was looking at her right now.

The face of a Professor Remus Lupin.

The face of a Werewolf.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's short again but i felt that it would ruin the whole dramatic effect if i continued you see...**

**I will try try try try try to make the next chapter longer. I SWEAR!**


	11. Silence

**A/N: woah I haven't written in agggggggggggggges. i'm very sorry to anyone who was reading this :S**

**i just lost the flow? i dont know haha i just didnt know what to write really. but i'm in a writing mood again, so i hope you enjoy it ahh**

* * *

"You're a werewolf" The words fell out of Alexa's mouth before she had time to add any emotion to them, but they had just as much impact on the guilty looking man as they would have if she's screamed them.

The room was filled with a stunned silence, Dumbledore finally broke it."Well, I must say my dear girl, I did not expect that. Look at that, I think you may have given poor Professor Lupin a heart attack!" He said, his voice calm as ever.

Alexa, whom was still staring at Lupins face, had indeed noticed how it had gone from guilty to petrified with a second of her blurting out his true identity. The stunned Professor looked towards Dumbledore, as if subconsciously telling him he was not truly having a heart attack…just a few heart spasms maybe.

"Are-are you…dangerous?" The blonde asked, not really knowing why, for she already knew the answer.

Remus Lupin took a sharp intake of air through his nose before turning back to face her, then in a broken voice murmured, "Yes".

This admission seemed to erase the calmness from Dumbledore's face and he stood up so sharply that for a moment Alexa was certain that the old wizard was going to attack Lupin. "Now, now Remus! We both know that is not true. Professor Lupin takes Wolfsbane potion, Miss. Coles. It enables him to keep his own mind once transformed…but I must ask, how did you know of Remus'…condition?"

"I went to the ministry of magic once…saw his face on a file, it was a list of werewolves I think… I- I'm sorry, have I offended you Professor Lupin? I didn't mean to say it so bluntly I swear, I was just so angry and then I remembered where I'd seen you from and it just sort of…slipped out really"

Lupin's eyes bulged, "Offended? Alexa…do not apologise to me, it should be I apologising to you! I've deceived you and the rest of my classes, I should never have taken this job, it's just too risky-"

Dumbledore cut into his speech by raising his hand, "Shush now, the pair of you. I think that Alexa here is quite fine about your condition Remus, and will not disclose the information to anyone, am I correct?"

Alexa nodded, looking sympathetically at Lupin.

"And therefore, there is no need for you to start regretting accepting this job, am I correct Remus?"

Professor Lupin looked slightly hesitant, but dipped his head as a sign of agreement. Professor Dumbledore smiled and clapped his hands together, "Excellent! Now…I do believe it's Lunch time, and I have heard rumours that there will be peanut and jam sandwiches, what a brilliantly odd mixture, American I think" and went to leave his office.

"Wait! What about my dad!?!" Alexa yelled, causing the beared man to stop at the doorway.

A look of disappointment mixed with humour crossed his face, as if he had indeed been hoping that the slytherin had forgotten about the subject, however momentarily. He sighed, "Alexandria"

"Don't call me that"

"Alexa… you have a right to know, yes. But I feel that it is-" he paused, trying to phrase what he had to say correctly "-it is in your best interest to remain ignorant for now"

"I don't understand? Why can't you just tell me?" The blonde said, becoming heated once more.

Footsteps could be heard coming up towards the headmasters office, the lanky body of a certain potions master was soon in view, he stopped when he saw the door open and three desperate faces, two desperate to hide the truth and one desperate to know it.

"So you've told her she's the spawn of a serial killer then?"

And once more, silence filled the room.

* * *

Snape smirked, knowing perfectly well that Alexa Coles had not been informed of who her father was previous to his enterance. Dumbledore looked severely at the Potions master, whom was purposely avoiding eye contact with him and instead gazed at the young witch with a taunting look in his empty black eyes. No one seemed to want to break the silence, or maybe they did but no words would come. Lupin suddenly clamped his hand down on Alexa's shoulder, as if aware that she was about to do another runner, her eyes were flicking side to side in what would have been a comical matter if it were not for the seriousness of the situation, rapidly she was fitting all the pieces of the puzzle together.

"_A murderer escaped from Azkaban…I knew him, he may come after me, it's better your not here…"_

"_She's just like her good for nothing father"_

"_You have to keep the secret from her"_

And then more memories came flooding back, memories she did not realise she had. She was about six years old, her mother was in the garden talking to a neighbour, she went into her mums room to find the doll her mum had confiscated because she threw it at a dog in her temper, she opened her mums wardrobe and spotted a small, metal chest with complicated patterns and swirls carved into it, she tried to open it but it showed no intention of doing so. Rage filled her young body, her hands felt like fire, with all her force she pulled at the latch on the chest and it melted in her burning hands, shocked rang through her body but was quickly replaced with the previous curiosity and she peering inside the now lidless box. It contained lots of parchments and a few odd trinkets such as a pretty gold necklace, her hands now cool, she reached into the chest and pulled at some of its contents, there was a photo, it was of her mum and a man with wavy dark hair and a dazzling smile, her smile.

But could this man be a murderer? He looked so friendly in that photo, surely he was not her dad? But it seemed right, why had she forgotten this memory? Had she questioned her mum about the picture or had she simply been more interested in finding her doll? And could the handsome man in the picture, with his icey eyes and charming grin be Sirius Black… she thought of the wanted posters, he did had dark hair and of course, being in Azkaban would have greatly altered his appearance. It would explain why she had to go stay with the Malfoys and it would explain her mothers depression all these years, and it would definitely explain why no one would tell her who her father was. Who would want to know that they were the daughter of a notorious and hated killer…the man, if she had once heard correctly, was the reason for Harry Potter's parents death.

"Sirius Black" She whispered, looking at her feet. She could not bring herself to make eye contact with the three men that stood around her. She could not say anything else, she was finding it hard to breathe and she felt really really- "I think I'm going to throw up"

And breaking free of Lupin's grasp, she flung herself out of the office and ran to the toilets.

* * *

**Review pleeease :)**


	12. Blood is Blood

**Again, I apologise for not writing for AGES. But I've a short attention span... I'm sorry. I'll try stick to it, if you all review? DEAL. I hope you like it, my style may have changed...with age and all that... enjoy :)**

* * *

_Blood is Blood_

And a girl true to her word. She threw up. Several times at that.

The notorious Sirius Black was the missing father in her life. The reason for her mum's depression. The reason for her emotionally neglected childhood. The reason for so many deaths. She wanted to threw up again, pull her very skin off. His skin, tainted skin. It was all too much, and yet she couldn't find a single tear. Dried of any emotion but disgust. _Tainted blood runs through my veins, there was a reason why I was put in Slytherin after all, daughter of a death eater…where else would I belong._

Leaving the toilets, Alexa silently made her way back to the dungeons, not really knowing why she was going there. She passed Harry, Hermione and Ron on her way, ignoring them as they greeted her. Once she entered the common room, she surveyed her surroundings- it was quiet, no one had paid much attention to her entrance except Malfoy who gave her a superior smirk, or it could have been a smile but Alexa didn't care too much. She walked to her dormitory, entered the bathroom and sat in the shower.

Fully clothed, she let the cold water soak her. Rinsing her of the days events, rinsing her of her father's sins. She scrubbed, scratched and tore at her skin but it was no good, blood is blood. His evil would be forever pumping through her veins, corrupting her every move, every thought. She couldn't trust herself anymore, who knows what she was capable of.

A knock.

She remained quiet, the thought of talking to someone was too much to bare.

A knock again, this time followed rapidly by another.

Still intent on not answering, Alexa Coles buried her face in her hands.

"Alexa! Are you in there? I need a shower, can you hurry up!"

It was a room mate, Tabitha maybe. Alexa didn't like Tabitha, her parents treated her like a Queen, and she continually bragged about it.

"Urgh, this is so annoying. I have my own bathroom at home, this stupid school!"

Yes. It was definitely Tabitha.

"Look, if it is you in there Alex then you should know that Snape is waiting in the common room for you. He looks angry though. What have you done this time?"

Snape. The miserable, disgracefully unkind, selfish, thoughtless git. Anger suddenly pierced through the young girls depression, she had jumped to her feet without meaning too. She had no idea what he wanted to see her for…except maybe gloat. _Is that it? _She thought. _Not quite satisfied with informing me of my black heritage, want to rub it in a bit more do you? _Pushing the door open with such force, Alexa stormed out of the bathroom drenched, Tabitha was knocked over in the process, but Tabitha wasn't important- except in her own eyes.

Once she entered the common room, she surveyed her surroundings- it was quiet, but all eyes were on the dripping wet blonde with a look of death in her eyes. She locked focus on Snape, who seemed taken back by the display in front of him but quickly resumed a neutral stare.

"You are aware that you are dripping wet, Miss Coles?" Said the greasy haired git.

"I wondered why it felt abnormally chilly down here, thanks for pointing that out to me" She replied, monotonously.

"You and I need to have a little talk, Coles" He replied, followed by a muttering and with a flick of his wand she was dry.

"Piss off"

He refrains from letting her get to him.

"Gladly, after I have said what I have come here to say"

"You've said enough already"

"I'm sure you don't want to continue this conversation in front of your school companions, so if you would just step outside with me a minute"

She didn't know why she did it, but she obeyed. They were in a dungeon corridor, the darkness shrouded the Professors face from her. She was glad to not see his sarcastic, uncaring face.

"Miss Coles, Professor Dumbledore has requested I check on your well-being…you seemed slightly, how should I put it, upset, earlier."

"You don't care about my well-being"

"You are correct there"

"So why did you come really?"

"I am merely following the Headmasters orders"

"And now you've said what you came to say. So why aren't you leaving?"

A pause.

In the shadowed corridor, the young Slytherin is unable to see the contorted look on her teachers face. An inner conflict preventing him from answering her immediately, he cannot find the way to phrase it.

"Coles…"

Another pause.

"Coles, I despised your father. And it seemed to follow suit that I despised you too…however, today has shown to me that you perhaps not so much of your father as I thought. I do not make apologies nor do I wish too, but as your head of house- I want you to know that I am available, if you want to talk about what you have learned today."

"You've certainly changed your tune"

And with that, the greasy haired potions master swept off, leaving the dainty blonde to reflect on what had just passed between them.

**Was that awful? ... haha I hope not too awful. Let me know what you think! If there is any certain way you like this story to pan out and such, also let me know. Ideas are very welcome. Revieeeeeeeww.**


End file.
